


余温

by zephyr21



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr21/pseuds/zephyr21
Summary: 一战之后，劫后余生的Scamander兄弟在医院重逢





	余温

Fate, is more inevitable than unexpected.

 

这不是Theseus第一次进入战场，他曾目睹无尽的人墙，悄无声息的氯气，无处不在的铁丝网，死伤的战友，坦克的残骸。自从他离开塞姆河畔*之后，Theseus就认为自己已经对此麻木了，魔杖底的玳瑁上已经有了不少裂痕，他甚至熟练掌握了李—恩菲尔德短步枪，腰间别着的霰弹枪——那是他安身立命的家当，他每天出发前至少要将它们仔细地擦过一遍，比对那只魔杖还要认真。

这只是一场小战役，他如此自我催眠，事实上他们驻扎在加沙*外已经有几个月了，甚至在三个月前的惨败之后连主将都被更换，之后他们就开始了漫长又复杂的作战计划，他甚至无心思考第二天需不需要更换战场——作为一个中尉，他所能掌控的事很少。

即使如此，他也不得不承认长久的战争给了他过分的敏锐，他又一次将冒失的下属拉回，确定了对方的藏匿点，两枪干掉了隐藏的狙击手。  
然而没有人可以在战场上成为旁观者，在他目送下属安全进入下一个战壕之后，幸运拿走了他头顶的橄榄枝——他听到背后传来一声爆炸的巨响。

他没能再站起来。

后背和腿部的神经尖叫着疼痛，他试图爬过自己与下个壕沟之间的距离，然而他不能移动一丝一毫，他看着几个队友往目标的据点里扔了两颗手雷，宣告阶段性的胜利，用不了多久帕西的小队也会经过这里，将他带走——起码是将他的铭牌与信件，紧绷了太久的大脑终于不堪重负，陷入一片模糊。

残存的意识里最后只剩下他的幼弟，他红色的头发，金棕色的围巾，灰蓝色的风衣领子，黑色的背带裤，带着深深浅浅伤痕的手指，淡粉的脸颊，浅棕的跳动的雀斑，小鹿般的碧色眸子。他已经记不得他们上一次的通信是什么时候，战场上不会有猫头鹰，蟾蜍，或者是猫，而麻瓜的通信兵无论如何也找不到目的地。更何况早在几年前，在学校的Newt就不怎么来信，那些偶尔的信件里也以某个假期不能回家这样的信息为主。出于兄长的责任，他也没少写批评Newt缺乏家庭感的信——他自然舍不得用吼叫信，他甚至担心信件里严肃的语气会不会吓到Newt。  
这并不妨碍他喜欢Newt——作为兄长的，喜欢。  
小时候Newt总喜欢骑在他脖子上，伸长了手想要往树上挂；长大些每天就像是要住在花园里一般，以至于Theseus总要在Newt进门前给他来上许多个“清理一新”。  
他曾教他辩别房子墙角的蚂蚁窝，草从下的鼹鼠和兔子的洞，树上藏着的雀鸟，春天的花，秋日的草籽；他还曾抱着Newt在暖黄色的房间里讲童话，从旷野的精灵到密林的兽人，他还讲神奇动物的故事，本土的水怪到远洋的雷鸟，那时Newt总在他合上书的时候闹腾着央他再讲下去，他爱极了Newt眼睛里闪着的光，他那时还能了理所当然的吻上小獾的额头，而Newt也会抱着他的一条胳膊入睡。  
即使是日后Newt不再像往常一样跟着他，假期里他也会腾出假期陪Newt去看他演示新学的咒语，不知从哪里捡来的神奇动物，给他讲讲乏味的巡逻里偶尔有趣的故事，最后再在临睡前给他试图逃跑的小獾一个拥抱和一个晚安吻。这一习惯一直延续到他前往战场，离开家的那天。  
硝烟不断的战场上他倒是经常梦见Newt，那些旧黄色的往事如同炮火里的吗啡，Newt第一次叫他哥哥，第一次咬他的手指，第一次主动抱他，第一次闯祸躲在他身后，第一次给他写信……  
他不得不承认他比自己认为的还要想念Newt。

他胸口还有一封信没有寄出，他行囊里还有些植物的标本，他还想给小家伙一个拥抱。

 

Newt会纪念这些时光吗？

 

Theseus将胸口的异样感觉归结于创伤与对家人的愧疚。  
那一双碧色的眸子最终消失在一片黑暗里。

 

——————————————————

 

Newt在一声巨响中醒来，眼前是一片火焰的颜色。  
——Nina终于被激怒了吗？  
乌克兰铁肚皮龙被他起了这样的名字似乎有些过分，但是Newt一直坚持，Nina是一条性情相当温和的龙。然而它们天生不适合被驯养，强权在那些属于高原森林的精灵身上显得愚蠢又丑陋。  
他需要去看看，Newt想，尽管他不知道他是去看那个巫师还是Nina。

火龙的火虽比不上厉火，但也并非普通到清水如泉就能解决问题。他们搭建的临时塔楼被淹没在一片红色里，Newt攥了攥皮箱，向火场的中心走去。  
Nina的情绪已经完全无法控制，她拼命地挣脱脚上的铁链，和她在森林里的同伴们应和着，漫无目的地向四周喷火。

“Nina !!! "

Nina认出他来了，但是已经喷出的火收不回去。

一片混乱中，Newt隐约觉得自己被什么东西驼起来了，但被利爪和火焰攻击过的身体并不允许他做出更多的反应，只能勉强维持着意识。

Newt眼前浮现出他长兄的样貌来，自有印象起就棱角清晰的面貌，笑起来眼角泛起的鱼尾纹，梳得整齐的头发，永远笔挺的三件套，银质怀表，皮鞋与西装裤间露出的一段脚踝。Theseus喜欢不分场合时段的拥抱他，不论是在家还是在九又四分之三车站。Theseus身上总带着股木质味道，像极了院子里小木屋里的味道——Theseus在那里教他做过鸟窝，配过魔药，他自己又在那里私藏过无数的动物。从本质上讲，他并不反感那些拥抱，然而他不得不让自己看起来如此。  
原因不是所有人认为的同伴压力，而是他发觉自己对兄长有着过多的幻想。  
Theseus出现在他青春期的第一次梦境里。  
Newt并不像所有人认为的那样迟钝，相反，他对此异常敏感。  
Theseus显然没有和他一样的想法，他只是完美的履行着兄长的义务，所以Newt不知道该如何应对Theseus日复一日的拥抱与亲吻，留给他的选项只剩下了逃避。  
于是他从三年级那年起，他就开始躲着他兄长，他不再拆开那些语气关切的信，不再要求每年的圣诞礼物，不再在每一个假期里回家，甚至不再提起Theseus的名字，好像活在Theseus遗留的光环里对他而言都是一过分的负荷。  
然而现在那旧日梦境的画面是如此清晰，Theseus在他耳边调情，唇齿的温热触感从耳尖滑落到脸颊，再吻住他，一手插入他的头发，动作强硬又温柔，直到他意识飘忽的时候才停下。  
“我爱你。”  
那个Theseus说。  
他忽然后悔起之前每一次对Theseus的拒绝，在学校，魔法部，或是车站。他没想过魔法部门口的匆匆一别就会成为他们最后一次对话，他以为他们还有无数的时间。

他的箱子里还藏着一片雷鸟的尾羽，一把龙麟，一封未完成的信。

 

Theseus会收到它们么？

 

头顶掠过的风没能吹醒他，Newt恍惚又回到暖黄色的房间，他迷迷糊糊地听Theseus讲故事。

——————————————

Theseus在一片昏暗中抓回了意识，他尝试着抬起眼皮  
——一片白色。  
起初他还以为这是战地的临时医疗中心，但是过分宽敞干净的房间明显不属于每天都塞满了伤员的急救处。Theseus想，他要么是在英国军方的后勤处，要么是在圣芒戈，他更倾向于后者——帕西向来办事靠谱。  
在他安下心来的时刻，就听到母亲的声音和急促的脚步声靠近。

“Theseus！”  
“Thes，这真是太好了。”  
“你们俩真是要吓死我了，Newt在隔壁的病房。”  
“Thes，你别动，Newt他没事。”  
“Newt可能过不了几天就出院了，那时候我想他一定回来看你的。”  
“我真为你们骄傲。”  
“你不要操心什么了，医生说你需要静养。”  
“Thes，一切都会好起来的。”  
......

 

Theseus趴在床上，背部的神经一点点恢复知觉，从麻木转化成星星点点的刺痛，此外他没有察觉到任何器质性，不可逆的损伤——麻瓜的物理性烧伤对圣芒戈而言并不是什么无法解决的难题，大概他只会在身上添加几道伤疤。  
他听着母亲的念念叨叨，一股幼年时期的温馨感让他再次陷入昏沉，直到他忽然听到Newt的名字。  
Newt？！  
Newt难道不应该安分地在魔法部坐班？难道不应该趁着上班时间在他的箱子里养动物？难道不该继续写他的书？  
被弟弟隐瞒了重要信息的气愤没能压过担心，Theseus挣扎了一下，想问问Newt怎么样了。  
然而长期闲置的嗓子没能做到这一点，他只得到了一杯水。

不过正如母亲所说的，Newt没什么大碍，在Theseus第二次醒来的时候，Newt已经能好好的坐在他床前，除了头上缠了圈纱布——这让Newt看起来像中东某些国家的王子，在毛燥燥的红头发的映衬下，看着有些滑稽。  
“Thes，” Newt见他醒来，给他递了杯水，眼底的担忧忽然闪了闪，他张张嘴，停顿了一下，“你回来，我很高兴。”   
“我也是。”  
“我给你带了礼物，嗯...” 他低下头摸摸鼻子，“明天我给你看。”  
“嗯。”  
“抱歉我没提前告知你，嗯，妈妈说你很担心，但是，你知道的，那是魔法部的秘密任务。”  
“关于乌克兰……一种龙，不算危险，哦，这是，” Newt摸摸头上的纱布，“她不是故意的，我也没什么事。”  
“很抱歉让你担心了。”  
“嗯。”  
Theseus试图拉开一个微笑来安抚他显然不知所措的弟弟，但转脖子牵扯起的疼痛让他不得不中断了这个想法。  
“Theseus，” Newt的声音突然紧张起来，“你不要动，他们才换过药，新长的皮肤还很脆弱，你这样会影响恢复的，再次撕裂又可能发炎，以后的行动也不方便……”  
“Newt，”Theseus忍不住笑了一声，“你知道你现在特别像mom么？”  
“咳，”Newt脸上的温度又开始升高了。  
“如果我现在能动的话，我想要一个拥抱。”  
“抱抱怪，” Newt叹了口气，伸手揉了揉他的头发，“Fine,bro.”

 

“不要再受伤了。”  
“嗯。”

————————————————

Theseus的治疗过程远比他自己想的要复杂，每天都有三四波护士揭开纱布给伤口消毒，再加上医生奇奇怪怪的药剂与咒语，他一度怀疑自己是不是得了不治之症。  
新生的皮肤一阵一阵的发痒，还带着不可忽视的疼痛，情形没有严重到需要使用止疼药，但也不怎么好受。这时候Theseus才明白限制行动的真正意义，他想他一定会忍不住去弄破还未全好的伤口，给医生护士带来额外的工作量。被固定的姿势极大的限制住他的娱乐活动，以至于他只能和Newt聊聊天。  
Newt并不会天天来，起初他会聊聊那些新发现的神奇动物，东欧的风景，或者是他的手稿。在他匮乏的聊天素材用尽之后，Newt大部分时间坐在Theseus能看到的角落看着他发呆，就好像第一天夜里那个话痨的人不是他一样。他的绷带已经摘了，过浅的痕迹看起来就像是一道皱纹，那双绿色的眸子似乎是在看着自己的方向，又或者是身后的墙壁的刻痕，表情认真的让Theseus有种对面墙上藏着一只护数罗锅加上一只嗅嗅的错觉。  
显然这不是真的。  
Newt只是在发呆而已。  
Theseus有时会问Newt在想什么，他并没期待能得到什么实质性的回答，Newt也如他所愿的低低头不答话。

只有一次，Theseus从午睡里醒来，一睁眼便是Newt近在咫尺的雀斑。  
Newt也被吓了一跳，他像是被烫了一样地收回手，然后他摸摸鼻子，  
“我只是，来看看你的情况。” 绿色眸子里的光又恢复平时的温柔模样，“已经好很多了。”  
Newt在Theseus看不见的角度捏了捏烧起来的耳尖，他知道他脸上雀斑的颜色一定变深了，他以最快速度坐回原来的墙角，继续看着Theseus背后的墙面。

此后再没有这样的意外发生。

Theseus的闲暇时间过于漫长，尤其在Newt变得更加沉默之后，他仅剩的娱乐活动便只剩下了观察来来往往的人。  
他记得Newt每天穿的衣服，坐在那里的姿势，他甚至数过了Newt脸上的每一个雀斑，然而直到某一天下午，他才惊觉Newt早已不是会抱着他腿喊哥哥的小家伙。  
——早该意识到的。骨架纤细的少年也已经拥有宽阔的肩膀，时间与动物在他身上留下些许刻痕，他幼时冷白的皮肤现在是被日光吻过的颜色。  
Theseus无法想象他的幼弟踏上东部战场的样子，似乎他永远都是躲在兄长保护下安然成长的弟弟，而不该遇见离别与死亡。然而现在的Newt好端端的坐在那里，带着战争的遗赠。  
Newt长大了。  
Newt有自己的世界。  
Theseus原以为自己会很平静的接受这个事实，在Newt被退学的那年。  
然而Newt即将离开自己的世界这个认知还是刺得他胸口生疼。

————————————————

在他可以终于被允许进行少量活动的时候，Newt给他带了五英寸高的一摞信，  
“战斗英雄，”Newt少有地打趣他，“你现在有太多的粉丝，家里的信箱早都装不下了。”  
“你应该早点带来，前几天简直太无聊了。”  
“然后看着工作狂工作？” Newt冲他一笑，“你需要休息。”  
Theseus记不清上一次看Newt这么笑是什么时候的事，一愣之下他甚至想摸摸Newt的头发——事实上他也这样做了，Newt比小时候颜色更深的头发触感还是一样的柔软，蓬松的，有点凌乱的，等着自己去打理。  
“Theseus？”  
“没事。” Theseus自嘲了一下，“我只是想到，你小时候。”  
“我不觉得我还和10岁的一样。”  
“但你仍然是你，Ar...Newt。”  
然后他随手翻开第一封信。

信件的内容大抵分为几种，来自朋友的问候，领导上司礼节性的祝贺，报社的采访邀请，事实上需要认真回复的内容并不多。

直到有一天，他随手打开一封信，

/Dear Newt,   
I'm glad to hear that you're fine after that horrible accident. All I can do these days was to cross my fingers for your safe. But I never doulted your talented in fatistic beasts. ......  
Yours，  
Leta/

听到第一句的时候Theseus的理智就叫他合上那封信，他不该窥探他弟弟的隐私，即使这不是他故意的。但出于某种未知的因素，他停在那里，甚至迫不及待地想要知道其中的内容。写信的人显然和Newt关系很近，她熟悉Newt的过去，了解Newt的性格，并将一切信手捏来，就连Theseus前几天才知道的秘密任务，她也更早地知道了。  
Theseus清晰地知道Newt已经二十岁了，有一些属于自己的秘密，但这些秘密里不应该包括一个不知道从哪里跳出来的Leta。  
Newt的生活里，应该只有神奇生物，就算有这些意料之外的，也不应该瞒着自己。

熟悉的刺疼再一次泛上。

等Theseus回过神来的时候，那张可怜的牛皮纸已经被捏成了一团。  
他颇为无奈地挥动魔杖将信件复原，血液直冲头顶的感觉再熟悉不过，战争的经验却使他本能的冷静下来。

 

冷静，Theseus，他告诉自己，你应该给Newt一个解释的机会。

 

Theseus将那个信封放在桌子的末端，一堆书信的后面。他强迫自己专注于别的信件，然而女孩的声音却一遍一遍在脑海里回放，直到他失去所有耐心，推开今天计划要回复的信件，躺回床上，等着Newt推开门，如同以往的每天一样。  
他从未觉得下午有这么漫长，连灰尘在阳光下跳跃的动作都被放慢，他思考了无数遍如何不着痕迹的提出问题，然后数过了三遍波点窗帘上的薄荷色圆点，木板门被推开的吱呀声才终于响起。

“Newt，我不是故意要打开，但是，我想你放错了一封信。”  
Thesus听到自己的呼吸声，Newt停顿的脚步，他挣扎着在脑子的一团浆糊里找出一条线，深吸一口气问，

“我无意冒犯，但谁是Leta？”

Theseus能瞬间感受到Newt的紧绷。Newt抿着嘴，躲着兄长的视线，往衣领里缩了缩，思索了一下正确的用词，  
“......校友，朋友。”  
“朋友，” Theseus重复了一遍，“只是这个？”  
“....是，是的？”  
“Newt，你不用跟我这样...生疏，” Theseus尽量用最温和的语气，“我是你哥哥，这，没关系的。”  
不，这一点儿也不好，Theseus心里的声音严厉又尖锐，Newt有女朋友了，而他甚至都不愿意告诉你。  
“不，” Newt侧过头摊摊手，“我们不是....我们只是...只是，朋友。”  
“还有，可以把信还给我吗？”

沉默横亘在两人之间。  
Theseus几乎已经认定Leta和Newt之间有着暧昧的关系，而Newt对Leta这般袒护的姿态就是直接把Theseus扔进冰窖。

“过来，”最终Theseus做出妥协，他踱到Newt身前抱住他，“我不应该生气。”

Theseus不知道这句话到底是给谁说的。他觉得他现在就如同刚拉扯大一只鹰头马身有翼兽，然后被抛弃的可怜牧者一样，甚至比那还遭——鹰头马身兽有翼还可以再养，但Newt只有一个。  
他不满足于停留在兄长这个迟早有一天会淡出Newt生活的位置上，他希望成为Newt更亲近的唯一——Newt第一个分享消息的，Newt会敞开所有秘密的，Newt下意识去拥抱的，Newt醒来看到的第一个，合眼前看到的最后一个。  
Theseus甚至没有思考自己是否还有机会——Newt早已给这个人选做出了决定。更何况作为兄长，他本来就没有争取那个位置的资格。

即便如此，他也没有办法不对Newt妥协。

于是他闭上眼，加深了这个拥抱。过度用力带来后背皮肤绷紧的疼痛，让他有种伤口要被撕裂的错觉。

“哥哥...” Newt挣了挣，这个过紧的拥抱让他难受，同时他也担心被随时可能推门而入的医生护士看到。  
Theseus立刻松了手，他偏过头，不去看Newt的表情，然后退回到桌前，  
“抱歉。”

Theseus伸出手，  
Newt终究还是拿走了那封信。

——————————————

 

那天的争执后，Newt就没再出现，尽管Theseus确信他来过——每天的信件会被更新，写好的会被带走，窗前玻璃杯里的花也从浅紫色的雏菊换成了橘金色的，他甚至有一天在床头柜上发现了一片尾羽，薄荷蓝色的羽毛在日光下隐隐泛着银色闪光——显然这不是一只误入的知更会留下的。  
他无需动用任何傲罗生涯里培养出的敏锐，所有的迹象都指向Newt。  
每天的垃圾桶里都有张他亲自扔掉的，写了 /Stay/ 的便签。  
Theseus尝试着等那个身影推开房门，但那些强行要求的安眠魔药未能让他如愿。

他想见Newt，但他不想要求Newt。

事实上，Theseus不知道该以怎样的态度去面对Newt，觉醒了的意识就如同潘多拉的魔盒，打开就绝无收回的可能性。他甚至开始幻想那张脸上的雀斑泛红的样子，那双浅红色嘴唇的触感，饱满胸腔下温柔又有力的温度......

 

停下！

 

理智终于在画面逐渐不可描述前按了急刹，Theseus死死捏住羽毛笔，将面前写错了的信纸揉成一团，扔到桌下。

 

Newt是你的弟弟。

 

Theseus在心里重复了三次，轻叹一口气，然后拿出一张新的信纸。

Theseus不确定自己到底能坚持和Newt保持距离多久，他也不确定见到Newt之后自己会有怎么样的反应。  
所以Newt不来，未尝不是一件好事。

 

——————————————

 

Theseus出院前夜，霍格莫德下了一整晚的雪。

整个街道是一片单调的白，Theseus忽然想到去年的西德——同样一脚踏不到底的白雪，只是那里的场景更荒凉些，那是他第一次见到大批的童子军*，他们大都怀着过分高扬的幻想，却在理解战场之前就被死亡的阴翳笼罩，在远离家乡的地方，无措恐惧却又无路可退。那场雪夜里见证的无谓的牺牲是他在战争之外参与转移、保护童子军工作的开始。而他印象里最后的战场，现在大概也在下雪了。  
他只离开战场一个月，但在战火里往来却像是上辈子的事——他甚至无法想象自己曾每日与泥土为伴，现在他所有的重心又回归了这片小小的，与战争无关的区域里来。

在Theseus陷入惨烈又沉痛的回忆前，病房的木门被熟悉的速度推开。

来接他的是Newt，他的身影逆着光，给红色头发染上一层浅金，  
“我们现在回家，哥哥。”  
红头发男孩挂着笑，简单打招呼，拎起床前Theseus收拾好的黑色皮箱。  
场景熟悉得好像是他刚刚结束一个学期的学业，在九又四分之三车站，等了Newt五分钟而已。  
Theseus克制住想要拥抱亲吻弟弟的冲动，转而笑着揉揉Newt的头发，他想，这是一个兄长可以做的。

移形换影免去了路上两人独处的尴尬，Newt在医院门口拉住Theseus，一阵久违的挤压感过后，Theseus就回到了已经三年未见的场景。

一切都是他离去前的样子，躲藏在麻瓜世界之外的巫师时间宁静平和，和几公里外几乎被毁灭殆尽的伦敦城显出鲜明的反差: Scamander的白色房子干净整洁，路上的雪被清扫干净，草坪平平整整，百合与风信子刚抽出嫩绿的茎杆，墙底多出来的一排似乎是新种的绣球，他和Newt儿时种下的夏栋长得已经比房子高了——他可以清晰的在门口看到树冠。

“Theseus！”  
母亲在门口唤他。

Theseus又回到了他稳重成熟的长子的身份，所以他松开Newt的手，几大步上前，给父母一个拥抱。

Scamander夫人像是要补全这两年的不团圆一样，房间里被布置得宛如圣诞节，她准备了长桌都要放不下的食物，所有台面上都被铺了金红色的桌布，银色的烛台跳跃着相互点燃烛芯。

之前每一次的家庭聚会，绝大部分时间都是Theseus和父母在说话，Newt只是点缀性地应和几句。

Newt就坐在他对面。  
不知道是不是错觉，Newt的存在感明显高了起来——尽管他仍维持着一贯的发言频率。  
他没系领带，衬衫的领口开了最顶上三个扣子——对于家庭聚会而言这没有任何不妥，他不太说话，但总抬着头看向发言的人，烛光的阴影撒在他锁骨上。

壁炉里的柴火发出噼啪噼啪的声音。  
Theseus感觉有些热。

Newt再一次舔了舔嘴唇，Theseus确信Newt嘴角没有多余的饭粒。  
Theseus报复性地狠狠插起一片罗马生菜，强迫自己把目光从Newt脸上移开。

他甚至认为Newt是故意的。

Theseus，他告诫自己，那是你的血亲，你所要保护与捍卫的，而不是你该窥吝的。

在第50次自我克制之后，这场过于漫长的晚餐终于结束。

Theseus同Newt一起上楼，Newt安分得让人陌生，没有像小时候一样两步并作三步地跑上去，不过这让Theseus得以不紧不慢地跟在Newt后一级台阶处。就在Newt即将关门的时候，他叫住Newt，

“Give us a hug? ”

Newt意外的没有反抗，甚至可以算得上主动的转过身。  
这个拥抱比几周前在病房里的那次来得要轻，Newt没有感到任何压迫或是窒息，就好像小时候Theseus每天晚上会给他的拥抱一样。  
然后再加上一个落在额头的吻。

就像他们的关系始终不曾跨越兄弟的那条线。

Newt忽然伸手压住Theseus的后颈，贴上刚吻过自己额头的双唇。  
Theseus有一瞬间的错愣，然后他推开Newt，  
“Newt？”  
“Oblivi...”

Theseus将未尽的遗忘咒咽下，他捧住Newt的脸，撬开温软又颤抖的唇齿，将过多的心念全融化在这个吻里。  
Newt松开魔杖，转而抱住Theseus。

 

他尝到费洛蒙，肾上腺素，以及火药的辛辣。

 

他想，  
那是战火的余温。

——————————————————

 

他们从门口一路跌跌撞撞地吻到床上，Newt打翻了桌上的玻璃水杯，Theseus撞倒了床头的台灯，而他们甚至没有时间施一个复原咒。  
Newt搂着兄长的脖子，他不知道自己踩了Theseus多少下，此刻他也没有力气去思考下一步该怎么迈，Theseus在这件事上的强势达到了前所未有的程度，他紧匝着Newt的腰，胯骨相抵，直将Newt向深不可测的欲壑里带。

“Theseus！Newt！”

当Newt已经被Theseus按进床铺，刚解开一半衬衣纽扣的时候，母亲的声音从楼下传来，  
“上面没事吗？”

“没事的，妈妈。”   
Theseus轻吻着安抚紧绷起来的弟弟，然后罕见的以不耐烦的态度回答，然后他抽出魔杖，以傲罗的速度，拉上窗帘，锁住门，在上面加了加强咒，复原所有东西，最后以闭耳塞听结尾。Newt甚至他还做了个混淆咒让父母看到回房间的Theseus。

“Newt，” Theseus放下他玳瑁底的魔杖，然后对上Newt的眼睛。

几分钟前还端正坐在长桌上的Newt现在衣衫不整的躺在他身下，小麦色的皮肤泛着一层浅粉，连雀斑的颜色都更深了些，一贯清亮的金绿色眸子此刻染上一层薄雾，那里只有自己的影子。  
Newt就像一个他期盼已久，然后突然递到面前的珍贵礼物，而今他已经拆了一半包装，却不知道该不该打开：  
往前一步，他们就永远不可能回到从前，而他还不知道以后等着的是什么。

Newt看着自己的兄长抿起嘴，海蓝色的波浪在眼中翻滚。  
他说不出什么合时宜的话，只伸手将Theseus垂到额前的头发梳到耳后。  
下一秒他就被紧紧抱住，几乎喘不过气。

“Newt，” Theseus又重复了一遍，“会后悔吗？”   
“不，我选择了你，Theseus。” Newt将下巴抵在Theseus肩上，闭上眼睛，捏着Theseus的衣领，笨拙又固执地向下扒着衬衫。Theseus背上的伤口还没全好，记忆力光滑的皮肤如今铺上了各种各样的疤痕，新旧皮肤交错，如同一张功绩的地图，Newt的心脏再一次抽疼起来——

 

我几乎要失去你。  
我不能再等了。

 

他知道他们跳过了世俗的恋爱套路里的无数步骤——他们应该先约会，再表白，然后是求婚，最后才是这一步。但是现在，谁又在乎呢？他们是兄弟，他们看着彼此长大，几乎记得住对方身上每一个雀斑的位置，分享着父母不知道的秘密。

所以这一切都理所应当。

错乱又细碎的吻落在他脸上，Theseus喃喃他的名字，双手沿着腰线一路下滑，指尖停留在Newt前胸还未完全消退的疤痕上——如同撕裂般的浅褐色痕迹横跨整个胸膛。  
“疼吗？” Theseus不等他回答，径自吻上伤疤。  
“Thes，” Newt抓着Theseus胳膊的手不自觉地使了力，胸前的触感并非幻想里的温软，潮湿和麻痒占了上风，他轻微的扭动，试图逃开，却被点燃地更快——他能感到那条简单到令人发指的白色四角内裤被顶起，而Theseus甚至还没有动他，他连西裤都好好的穿在身上。  
其实Theseus并没有比他好多少，还没挪到床上的时候他就能明显感到兄长的勃起。Newt丝毫不能理解Theseus是如何维持着他的好整以暇。

“Newt，” Theseus有些沙哑的声音里填满了笑意，他几下脱掉两人剩下的衣物，扔在地上，然后向下捉住已经完全挺立起来的部分，他没有错过分泌出的少许粘液，Theseus甚至轻轻舔了一下。  
“你很精神。”  
“Thes....！” 剩下的发音都在喉咙里转成了呻吟。  
Theseus没再过分刺激他，带着薄茧的手指拢住Newt，时不时的拨弄顶端，他还腾出手指去照顾那两个小球，另一只手在他单薄的腹肌上游走，整齐的指甲划过肌肉间浅浅的凹陷，再在后腰上力度适中的揉捏。  
——这还是太过了。  
Newt过去的人生里，绝大部分情况下他都是草草了事，从就未曾经历过如此的刺激，更何况现在在他身上的是他幻想过数次的Theseus。  
所以留给他的唯一选项就是勾住兄长的腰，揪着Theseus的头发，咬着嘴唇任由Theseus摆布。  
太过敏感的后果就是，他在Theseus手里未能坚持多久。Newt刚从一片空白里找回理智，睁开眼看见的就是Theseus挂着笑容收拾手上的液体，精液在白色丝巾上留下性质恶劣的痕迹，而他的兄长还试探性的舔了一口。

Newt迅速闭上眼睛。

一天前，或者说几个小时以前，他绝对想不出来永恒三件套下的Theseus会做出这样的动作。  
可他不得不承认，这样的Theseus格外性感，这让他几乎在不应期里再次硬起来。

Theseus在食指上蘸满石蜡油，轻探入那个隐秘之地，他毫不意外地听到一声喘息。  
从未被侵犯过的内壁生疏的反抗，肌肉夹着Theseus的手指试图排出异物，反而给人一种热烈黏附的错觉。Theseus指尖稍稍用力，试图让柔软的内壁放松下来，方才的石蜡油只是杯水车薪，干涩的内壁让Theseus几乎不能抽出手指来，他只能揉着绷起的臀丘，一边用催眠曲的调式哄着他的小月亮，

“放松，Artemis.”  
Newt夹得更紧了。  
Theseus在他11岁之后便没再这么叫过，他一度以为不会有人再记得这个中间名。男生被冠以女神的名字总是让他觉得格外害羞，

Theseus在Newt慢慢放松后小心抽出手指，随后的每一次进出他都会重新添上石蜡油，进出通畅后再加上一根手指，直到Newt能适应三根手指才最终停下。

Theseus凑近Newt的耳侧，气息吹得Newt有些痒，  
“我希望我有更多的钻研润滑咒。”  
Newt忽然庆幸自己的脸已经不能烧得更红。

过多的石蜡油让Newt的股间全是滑腻的触感，而Theseus还不满足似的继续倒着。他握住Newt的腰，小心翼翼地推入已经准备得当的小穴。  
与手指质感完全不同的阴茎进入身体，即使经过充分扩张的身体没有受伤，异样的饱胀感仍让Newt皱起了眉头，他紧闭着眼，抱着兄长的脖子，不敢喘气。

“Newt，Newt，”  
是Theseus。  
如同大提琴的音色低低振过耳畔，Newt在感到身体里的巨物停下之后，慢慢呼气，对上兄长的眼睛——永远是冷静灰蓝色的Theseus终于被染上了粉黄的暖和色调。  
因为他。  
于是他手上使力，再一次贴上Theseus的唇。  
与之前的试探完全不同，Theseus在短暂的吮吸之后轻轻咬着他的下唇，Newt觉得明天那里一定要肿起来，而在他准备稍作反击时，Theseus忽然开始缓慢的动作。

“唔！” Newt和Theseus同时发出一声细小的呜咽——他是被吓的，Theseus是被他咬的。

Theseus象征性的轻咬Newt的舌头以作反击，随后松开勉强忍着呻吟的Newt，开始耕耘身下的宝藏。软热的内壁绵密如同丝绒，细细密密地包裹起Theseus，在他离去时又羞怯地收缩起来挽留他。Theseus一步一步的试探，试图让他的小月亮尽早度过适应期。

最初的不适感过后胀疼就变成了一种异样的快感，Newt攀上Theseus的胳膊，再又一次的进入下小声惊叫，  
“Thes！”  
尾椎传上来的电流震得他头皮发麻，压在喉咙里的声音终于破口而出。

Theseus终于解下了自制的面具，他不再忍耐着缓慢进出，每一次都像是要撞出Newt的灵魂来——事实上他也几乎做到了，Newt的全副神经都用在了应对体内过度的快感上，仿佛他全身只剩下交合的器官。眼前是一片水花，连近在咫尺的兄长都看不清，他无意识的呻吟出声。  
粘腻的水声似乎不是从身下传来，而是脑子里发出的，空气里的蒸汽几乎能拧出水来，可他看起来更像是脱水的鱼，张着嘴拼命喘息，却还是不能维持身体所需要的氧气，他晕晕乎乎的抱着Theseus的背，仅剩的理智告诉他不能使力——Theseus不能再受伤了。  
可这太困难了，Newt最终放下手，选择了蹂躏床单。

于是Theseus眼里就是一副他的小月亮，烧红了缀着星星的皮肤，半闭着眼睛，指节泛白，挺起腰生疏迎合的样子。  
他已经不剩任何一根还连着的理智神经。  
而Newt对自己的诱人模样一无所知，他只觉得Theseus的动作快得过分。

就在Newt即将无法忍受的时候抵在敏感点上的热液将他再一次推上顶点，在一片白光里Newt的精神终于回归清明，他和Theseus的小腹上有一片白色粘液，他想身下的情形一定更加惨不忍睹。但那是之后的事，他此时只想一动不动地和Theseus呆在一起。

敞开了柔软内芯的Newt最终是躺在兄长怀里，被落在发间的细密亲吻安慰了好一阵子，才最终缓过来。

“如果我们有一天需要忘记，Br..Thes，” Newt眼睫颤抖，他未能完成这个问句。  
“那就忘了它，我的小月亮。” Theseus轻吻他脸上的雀斑，掌心抵在Newt的后颈，拇指细细摩挲过哪里的皮肤纹路，  
“我会替你记得。”

 

然后他再一次吻上水红色的唇瓣。

 

Theseus不止是个抱抱熊（Hugger），他还是个亲亲怪（Kisser）。  
Newt得出了结论。

——————end———————

 

*：  
1\. 英法联军对德国的索姆河战役，6/1916 - 11/1916，联军损失79万人（英军约45万人、法军约34万人）  
2\. 英国对奥斯曼帝国的战役，攻占加沙，3/26/1917 - 11/7/1917，其中在6-7月之间更换主将，通过佯攻的复杂计划，最终拿下加沙。  
3\. 英国在一战期间使用了25万童子军。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢的话，请留下kudous和心心在lof！特别感谢！


End file.
